thankfully wish
by black angel4
Summary: sequel to melfina's wish
1. Default Chapter

****

Thankfully wish

a/n: I been get reviews back that I should make a second part to this story. Also that my story was too cut and dry, well it was my first fic I know it wasn't going too good so I hope this one is better. And if Harry and Melfina are going to *clear throat* have sex? I haven't decided yet I'm not too good at writing lemons. Anyways, I have lost interested in this story but since I got so many review for a sequel I decided to write one. Harry and Melfina are going to elope She meeting him at his place. Italic=thoughts 

After Harry proposal, Melfina quietly hurried upstairs to pack her belongs. She went to her closet, grabbed a blue carpet-like bag places it on the bed. She look down at her finger twisted the gold-plated ring. She look past the door into the dark corridor., _" I can't leave them." _she thought, _Jim ,Gene ,Aisha, Suzuka." _she sat on the bed, elbows on her knees hands cupped her small face slumped over. A noise crept from the darkness, a door. Slow footsteps thumbed on the floor. Melfina rushed her feet to the floor. Stood straight like a arrow. Sweat slide from her forehead. A small shadowy-figure walked pass her room. She relaxed her muscles, damped her forehead with her hand, and sighed in relief. Melfina reluctantly started to pack. Without hearing, the slow footsteps thumped loudly and quickly. Without seeing, the small shadowy-figure stood outside her door. "Melfina?" the shadowy-figure spoke. She froze. Slowly turned her head gingerly. Eyes full of shock! She just got caught in the act. The figure had mop-full of blonde hair, striped shorts blue shirt. It was Jim. " Melfina, what are you doing? You running away?" His voice was soft and innocent-like when he said it. In the darkness, She could see his tearful big blue eyes. Melfina didn't know what to say. 

She couldn't tell him the truth, didn't want him to think she was betraying him. " I'm going on a trip." She whispered smiled at the blue-eye boy. " A trip? Where in the middle of the night? Do the other knows?" She didn't answer right away. Then gotten a great but terrible idea. " No the others don't know, Jim, would you like to come with me? On my trip?" For a fact, she couldn't leave Jim. She remembers when Gene was going to see " if she was human or not" and Jim stopped him. Said, she was like a mother to him she was half a sleep. In a way, Jim did feel like a son to her. Always making sure he had enough to eat, was okay, had a good night rest. If she left without him, she would felt like she abandon her own son. Jim eyes widen, he look-like a scared little boy. The first time Melfina saw Jim look-like a kid, didn't have that serious grown-up face he always wear. "I don't know." he answered, confusedly "I …. What about the others, Gene I can't leave aniki." "_I'm probably making a mistake asking him to come, I would really doubt that Jim and Harry would get along, I love Jim and I love Harry I can't decided."_ Jim, on the other hand, was having doubts. "_It would be nice to get away for awhile, I'm tried watching out for gene and his reckless stunts. Beside, I would be safe with Melfina, she like the Mother I never had. Be nice to get to know her more, without Gene hanging all over her. God! He such a pig! If I were her, I gone with Harry, he was a psycho but he loved her. Give up his life for her. Not like Gene trying to get inside her skirt." "_ok I'll come with you I need to get away bit myself" he replied. 'Ok here's the plan."

a/n: will Melfina tell Jim what's really going on? Will he still go with her? In this story, not only I'm going to base it on Harry and melfina's relationship but Jim and Melfina's as well as a Mother and Son relationship. 


	2. chapter 2 The getaway

****

Chapter 2: The Getaway 

Melfina slowly shut the front door behind her of the Star wind and hawking Enterprises. She told Jim that they were staying with an "old friend" Him and Gene knew. But didn't say who. " It's not Fred Lou is it?" Jim gulped. She smiled, " no not him." Stopped when she saw a Diner, " Hungary?" " Come on Mel! Who is it?" Jim pleaded. " What do you want to drink?" Melfina Ask, trying to change the subject. " umm.. Lemonade." The Waitress came by melfina told her their orders. " Well?" Jim's baby-blue eyes shined of Curiosity and Frustration. She clear her throat, " The person is… " We are all out of Salmon." The Waitress interrupted. Mel breathed out of relief, " OK I'll have the grilled chicken." "Right-o." She looked down, " The person is…. Harry McDougal." Jim spitted out his Lemonade, " HARRY MCDOUGAL!!!!!" He shouted, The diner grew quiet. 

"He offer me a place to stay for awhile, I need… I need to figure out who I am." Melfina spoke in a calm teary voice, she wiped her eye, " If you want to go you can I just thought you wanted to come along. You been threaten a lot lately that you were going to leave Gene if he didn't clean his act up." Melfina look down at her lap. Jim was about to leave, when he heard the person was Harry McDougal. He was out of his seat, But, after hearing what she said he sat back down and upright. He should of got up and left, don't have the heart to leave her like this. She wept silently in the chair. She took the napkin from the table, wiped her flooded brown eyes. Jim got up, walked over to her and embraced her, " I'll stay I can't leave." Jim promised. " Um… hate to ruin a sweet moment, but your food is ready." The waitress stood in front of them, both hands with plates everyone in the diner was staring at them.

Jim stood up ^^; and blushed head down to his seat, Melfina sank lower in her chair. " enjoy!" looked at Melfina, " It's going to be okay." She smiled. " Why?" stuffed a piece of chicken in her mouth, " because your right." " I am?" He took a deep breath, "Gene is driving me nuts! Reckless schemes, in debt, staying up late, drinking, hookers, and who does he leave the responsible to? ME! It's always Me! I'm 13 year-old, I should be running around with me friends causing trouble. But NO! I'm stuck with a beer-drinking, womanizer, red-hair outlaw, if I don't get away I'll go MAD!!!" slammed his fists on the table, Melfina jumped out of her chair. For once, no stop and stared. "Jim, I didn't know you felt that way, you have such a strong dislike for Gene." Her voice was shocked and dismay. " No! No! I love aniki very much indeed, I just wish he didn't to the things he does." They both ate the rest of the time in silent. 


	3. chapter3: on the way to harry's

****

Chapter 3:

On the way to Harry's

After the diner, Melfina was trying to follow the directions that Harry gave her. Jim walked behind her, every few minutes Melfina would glances back at him. Jim took slow steady steps, shrug-like hand shoved deep in pockets. Melfina still had that nervous feeling in her stomach that she was forcing him to go. But every time she told him he could go back, he refused. " Why are you coming?" again she ask, still in that stubborn tone of voice. He sighed quietly, annoyed by her frequent question. "As I said before, I want to take a break." Jim stated angrily. Melfina stopped and face him. "Your lying! Tell me the truth! I promise I won't get mad." Melfina Quoted. She didn't take her brown eyes off of him. Jim look down, rubbed the back of his neck. Suddenly turned shy, " because I .. Sighed depressingly, " I wanted to make sure Harry would take care of you, and I wanted to spend time with you. Since I never get to see you without Gene around." His voice was gentle and child-like, he blushed out of embarrassment. Melfina was awed. She pressed her hand, on his mess of blonde hair and rubbed it gently. " You don't have to worry, he will, I'm glad you wanted to spend time with me. I'm glad you came." Melfina said, in a warm motherly tone. He look up at her, she smiled warmly, Jim blushed even more. " Now come on." Melfina held out her hand, they walk the rest of the hand in hand.

a/n: It's too sweet! Even for me! ^_~ so what should Harry reaction be? Surprise? Shocked? Angry? Have any ideas put it in the reviews or e-mail me 


	4. chapter 4 harry's reaction melfina confe...

****

Chapter4 

Harry's reaction Melfina's confession

"Well here it is the Apartment complex." Melfina stopped gazing at the Apartments. "What's wrong melly?" Jim stopped and stared with her. "Wait her for a couple of minutes." Melfina nervously said, Jim nodded his head at her in understanding. With the slip piece of paper she followed Harry's direction. "Pass three apartment complex turn right, another right at the pool. Complex B-9 second store." She quickly went up the steps. Carefully knocked on the door. No one answered, she waited for five minutes. Mel's heart sank. "He's not here." She whimpered. Her head lowered. She disappointedly walk down the stairs. 

Suddenly, The door swung open, Harry rushed out in a frantic motion, looking in every direction. "Melfina?" Harry was astonished! To see that his "little angel" actually showed up. Mel was about to turn the corner, went Harry swoosh down. "You came!" He exclaimed Mel's face lit up! She threw her arms around him. " I thought for a while you won't going to show up." Harry sighed in relief. "Will I wasn't for a long time." Melfina expressed. "why?" Harry was hurt for a minute there. "It was too painful to leave the others, especially Gene and Jim, they were the first ones that found me they made me feel like I was part of something. Like a family." Melfina lowered her head once more, eyes shyly stared at her feet. She felt like bawling her eyes out. "Awww!" Harry wrapped his arms around her upper body "Don't worry you can be apart of my family with me and Ron. Hey! We'll started a family of our own." Harry gently said, butterfly kissed her forehead. 

"well I have a confess to make." Mel stepped backwards. "yeah what?" Harry's violet-purple eyes waited curiosity for her. " I brought well….I …. I can't say it!" Melfina stomp her foot down, "Whatever you have to tell me, can't be that bad there is nothing you do to harm me." She took a deep breath in, before she open her mouth, "melfina!, I know you told me to wait, but I kept hearing noises in the alley I got scared and…. Jim paused his baby-blue eyes widen with fear. Harry eyes grew with anger his mouth dropped. "What the hell id he doing here?!" Harry shouted "That what I was going to tell you I brought Jim." She nervously told, she formed a shaky smile. "The hell you took him for! He's Gene sidekick! He probably he to set-up a attack! Where's Gene you little squirt?" Harry snapped, he felt his blood boil. "Gene isn't here ya psycho! I came here with only Melfina because I wanted too!" Jim yelled. "Who you calling a psycho you….. "Stop it!? Melfina screamed. Both stopped bickering and look at Mel with a lost look. "I had to bring Jim with me I couldn't leave him behind! If you can't get along with him I'll left!" Mel threaten. Arms crossed, face in the air eyes tightly close. 

Harry expression went sad. " I swore I would give you anything, if Jim means that much to you he can stay." 


End file.
